


The Great Bat-Prank

by KottaKitty



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Batman gets caught out, Gen, KidFlash - Freeform, Pranks, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Robin - Freeform, but who will get the blame????, this is really silly okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KottaKitty/pseuds/KottaKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally decides its time he plays a prank on Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Bat-Prank

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the longest one shot I've ever written xD i must write more!! 
> 
> Although i know this would probably never happen- its just a fun little story~
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Robin was sitting alone in the Bat-Cave, watching the monitors of Gotham and the mansion. He hated it when batman was away on "league business," everything was so boring!

"It’s like the villains don't like to do anything, well… villainous! When Batman's at the watchtower." Robin said to himself with a sigh. He kicked his legs on to the desk in front of him, "I'm so bored…" he whined.

Suddenly there was a blur of red and yellow zipping around the monitors of the mansion. Robin sat up taking his legs off the desk to focus on the blur.

"What the h-!" The boy wonder didn't even have the time to finish his sentence before he was attack-hugged from behind out of nowhere! Robin’s ninja instincts kicked in and he flipped his attacker over and on to the floor, holding their arms behind their back so it was difficult for them to move.

Then his attacker spoke…

"Duuudeeeeeee! Let me go before I- Owwwwww!"

Robin noticed his 'attacker' was actually his best friend, Wally West.

"What? That's what's gonna happen if you try and sneak up on me bro." Robin shook his head and let the speedster go, helping him up off the cold floor. 

Wally brushed himself off before replying, sounding somewhat annoyed but still like his usual fun self "Yeah! But, you should have known it was me!"

"You could have been possessed or a clone or a zombie or infected with some crazy virus or something! Batman says you can never be too careful."

Wally snickered at his friend's paranoia given to The Boy Wonder by his adoptive farther "Whatever bro." he said sarcastically while scratching the back of his head.

"Anyway, what do you want?" Robin questioned, crossing his arms and still keeping an eye on the monitors of Gotham and the mansion.

Wally's natural happy smile quickly turned in to an evil grin (with a hint of crazy psychopath), a grin that was so evil it could be compared to the jokers smile. “I’ve had the best idea for a prank." He said slyly.

As soon as Wally said the word ‘prank’ Robin was grinning evilly just like the speedster he was facing, he'd almost forgotten about his monitor watching duty (almost).

"Oh yeah? Tell me." He said with a scheming chuckle.

"Okay, what we'll do is: hide a recording of a really annoying noise, like a really high pitched beep or something, in a wardrobe. Then when our victim opens the door to check it out, BOOM! That sets off a loaded paint ball gun to fire strait at them and get them covered in paint!” Wally threw his arms in the air to exaggerate his excitement before continuing, “But it’s not over yet! ohhhohh no-” he chuckled “When the paint ball guns all out, and they think it’s over, 50 water balloons fall on top of them with a trap we’ve hooked up!" the speedster rubbed his hands together mischievously at the thought of his own prank idea.

"Nice! I wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of that!" Robin laughed, thinking about how to hook the water balloon trap up.

"I know right?" the redhead was thinking about their victim's face.

"Yeah, totally asterous! But who's this prank for anyway? Artimus? SuperBoy?” he paused thoughtfully “… Black cannery?"

"Oh, you know - the one and only Batman!" Wally smirked.

"…"

"What?"

"Are you crazy!? No way that would work!"

"Huh, why?"

"Because it's Batman! You can't prank Batman, especially with that prank!"

"Awww is little Robbie looking out for his daddy bats~?" Wally teased

"No, because it's a death wish, stupid!" Robin snapped

"Uggg whatever dude, if you're too chicken to do the prank, I'll do it by myself!"

"Seriously bro, don't. Who knows what batman will do? He could kick you off the team or-"

"Fine, fine I won’t if it'll make you stop freaking out" Wally laughed "Lighten up, you worry too much…"

The Boy Wonder sat back down in his chair and rolled his eyes "You had better get going now anyway.’Daddy bats’ as you call him- will be appearing in that zeta beam any second now, and he won’t be too happy about you distracting me from my monitor duty." he huffed sarcastically.

"Okay" Wally frowned "See ya soon then" he said before zipping away and out the mansion.

"I should get the nurses at Arkham to take a look at him, he's crazy!" Robin joked to himself before focusing on the monitors again…

He jumped up and ran to his motorcycle while grunting "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" under his breath.

In the time that Wally had visited a gang of wannabe villains with freeze guns had attacked and were robbing the national bank of Gotham. While driving there his mind was filled of thoughts of Batman telling him off and how he was going to make Wally pay for making him mess up.

Once Robin arrived the police were taking the robbers away to prison.

"Huh… but the police can never manage villains with special weapons" Robin thought to himself, confused at how the police had suddenly got really good. When a random officer approached him and gave him a note, the officer told him that a speedster had stopped by and handled the whole thing in mere seconds.

The note simply said:

Rob,  
You SO owe me!  
-K.F

Robin crumpled the letter up in his hand and stomped back to his motorcycle after thanking the officer. The boy wonder drove back to the mansion not in the best mood, after having the chance to beat up some criminals taken away from him, although he was a little thankful that the robbers hadn't gotten away with anything. He just wanted to chill back home at watch TV.

But when he got home he was greeted by Alfred, and a grumpy-as-always Batman.

"Robin, eat some dinner, then we out patrolling." Batman said in his usual gruff voice.

Alfred held out a tray with a mouth-watering burger on it "If you would follow me to the dining room sir" the old butler said with a small smile.

Robin nodded and followed his butler then sat down at the large dining table

"Please enjoy, Master Dick."

"I will Alfred, thanks."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night after the dynamic duo had returned home from patrolling Gotham and putting away several criminals, they were examining weapons used by the law-breakers and typing up their reports of the night.  
All that could be heard was the tapping of the computer keys, until…

Beeeeeppp… beeeeeeppppp… beeeeeeeeeepppppppp…beeeeeeepppppp…

Both Robin and Batman looked sharply up from their reports at where the noise seemed to be coming from.  
A cupboard, where they kept antidotes for poisons.

Batman stood and approached the noise; he examined the cupboard "Robin, get down. I don't know what's in here…"

The ebony hared boy did as he was told and crouched under a desk, he couldn't help but think that he knew what would be behind the cupboard doors.

Batman stood to the side and gradually opened the small doors slowly.

BANG! CRASH! BANG! CRASH!

That set of noises kept repeating as a paintball gun rapidly fired at were someone should be standing, but no one was there so the balls of pain kept firing and colliding with computer screens and other scientific equipment.

Batman ‘Bat-glared’ at the gun, waiting for the shorts to stop, wondering who done this, the Joker? Riddler? Penguin?

Robin knew exactly who did this, he couldn't believe his eyes! Wally had actually been so stupid that he had actually tried (and failed) to prank Batman! He didn't know whether to laugh or worry for his friend's life.

The shots stopped… the Dark Knight walked around to the front of the gun to examine it.

Suddenly Robin remembered the next part of the prank.

"Batman! Move!" he shouted trying to warn his mentor, but he hasn't fast enough.

Batman. The Dark Knight. Was covered in water and popped rainbow coloured balloons. With a face so angry it could make a grown man fall to his knees and cry just looking at it!

Robin gulped. Then snickered, then giggled, covering his mouth before he burst out laughing.

The water and popped balloon covered man approached The Boy Wonder.

"Judging by your laughter. I guess this is your doing."

"Whoa! N-no no way!"

"Don't lie to me. You're grounded. That means no crime fighting unless you're really needed, no TV and no seeing Wally."

"What! But I-"

"No buts. Although I will shorten your punishment as you did manage to catch me slightly off guard…"

With that the Dark Knight had turned his back and left the bat cave.

Leaving Robin in slight shock "But… Kid Flash… I didn't…"

Robin snatched his mobile out of his utility belt and phoned a certain speedster.

Whether he'd been waiting for the call or it was just his super speed Wally picked his phone up instantly.

"Hi Rob!"

Robin could hear the speedster giggling, rage built up in him fast.

"KF. I can't believe you! You pranked Batman! Yeah that's so aster that you actually managed to do it, but he blamed me for it! So now I'm grounded… I hope you're happy." He grumbled in to the phone.

"Whoa whoa whoaaaa calm down bro! I didn't mean for you to get in trouble"

"Well I did. You better tell Bats it's your doing, not mine"

"Nope"

"… What do you mean nope?"

"I mean- you owe me for taking care of those villains earlier, so you can take the blame for this." Wally chuckled

Robin was lost for words, it was like the speedster had planned every last inch of this prank right down to the last detail to make sure he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Fine… but now you owe me, got it!"

"Sure sure dude." the speedster cooed happily "So… did the cameras at your place get a video of The Great Bat-prank…?"

Robin laughed, "Yeah, they did"

"Well then, how about you come round now and we watch it?"

"I can’t, Batman would get even more pissed at me!"

"Awwwww I'm sure Daddy Bats can’t stay mad at his little baby Robin." Wally made kissy noises down the phone.

"Oh shut up, I'll be round in a few, get some popcorn ready."

"Done and done! See ya!"

For some reason, the ebony haired boy could not stay mad at his favorite Red head for more than 2 minutes.


End file.
